finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Логотипы Final Fantasy
, а в Северной Америке с ''Final Fantasy VII.]] [[Файл:Amano_FFX_Logo_Sketches.jpg|200px|thumb|Эскизы Ёситака Амано для логотипа Final Fantasy X.]] Логотипы всех частей Final Fantasy выполнены в одном стиле. Начиная с Final Fantasy IV все логотипы выполнены в одном стиле. Старые игры получили перерисованные логотипы во время переизданий. Используемый шрифт называется Runic Font MT. Основная серия ''Final Fantasy'' FFI Japanese Famicom Logo.jpg|Оригинальный логотип в версии для Famicom. FF1neslogo.jpg|Логотип в Северной Америке на приставку NES. 830px-Final_Fantasy_logo.png|На логотипе переиздания Final Fantasy изображён Воин Света, нарисованный Ёситакой Амано. В Dissidia Воин Света в EX Burst повторяет позу с логотипа. ''Final Fantasy II'' FFII_NES_Logo.jpg|Оригинальный логотип в версии для Famicom. Ff2_logo.png|Логотип переиздания Final Fantasy II, на котором изображён Император в красно-розовых тонах. Fflogo-2-new.jpg|Альтернативный логотип к 20-летию серии. 347px-Final_Fantasy_II_unused_box_art.jpg|Неиспользованный логотип, который хотели использовать в версии для NES в Северной Америке. ''Final Fantasy III'' IIILogo_High_res.png|Оригинальный логотип в версии для Famicom. Ff3-DSlogo.png|Логотип в версии для Nintendo DS. FFIII DS Logo Color.jpg|Изображение без надписи в ремейке на DS. Logo Line Art.jpg|Чёрно-белый вариант логотипа. ''Final Fantasy IV'' Ff4_logo2.png|Оригинальный логотип Final Fantasy IV, изображающий Каина Хайвинда в тёмно-синем цвете. FFIV_SNES_Logo.png|Логотип в Северной Америке. "IV" сменили на "II", так как там игры выходили в другом порядке. FF4_WSC_Logo.png|Логотип в версии для Wonderswan Color, в дизайне которого был применён градиент. Позже его использовали в ремейке Final Fantasy IV Advance. FFIV_Cell_Logo.png|Логотип в версии для мобильных телефонов, использующий различные оттенки фиолетового. ''Final Fantasy V'' Логотип Final Fantasy V, выполненный Амано, изображает Wind Drake в фиолетовом и светло-голубом цвете. Текст написан тёмно-синим цветом, который отходит от традиционного чёрного."V" изображено немного в другом стиле. ''Final Fantasy VI'' FFVI_SNES_Logo.jpg|Логотип в Северной Америке. "VI" сменили на "III", так как там игры выходили в другом порядке. ''Final Fantasy VII'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VII'' logo. Логотип Final Fantasy VII изображает Метеор в различных оттенках бирюзового. Маленький камень сверху скорее всего Материя. Логотип Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children это также стилизованная версия логотипа Final Fantasy VII. PSX Logo Beta Trials.jpg|Варианты логотипа, до выпуска игры. Meteor Logo Art.jpg|Метеор. ''Final Fantasy VIII'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VIII''. Логотип Final Fantasy VIII, выполненный в красно-оранжевых тонах, изображает Скволла и Риноа. Squall Rinoa bw2b.jpg|Альтернативный вариант. Unpublished Sketch Logo.jpg|Набросок логотипа. 8a-logo_ff8_art.jpg|Чёрно-белый вариант логотипа. ''Final Fantasy IX'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy IX''. На логотипе Final Fantasy IX изображён Кристалл золотого цвета. Номер игры окрашен в тот же цвет, что и Кристалл. FFIX Logo Art 1.jpg|Набросок логотипа, выполненный Ёситакой Амано. FFIX Logo Art 2.jpg|Набросок логотипа, выполненный Ёситакой Амано. FFIX Logo Sketches 1.jpg|Набросок логотипа, выполненный Ёситакой Амано. FFIX Logo Sketches 2.jpg|Набросок логотипа, выполненный Ёситакой Амано. FFIX Title Logo Concept.jpg|Концепт-арт логотипа. ''Final Fantasy X'' right|200px|Final Fantasy X. Логотип Final Fantasy X, изображает Юну во время исполнения ритуала на Калики, выполнен в различных ярких цветах. Это первый логотип, где можно увидеть подпись Амано. Как и в Final Fantasy V, цифра "X" изображена в немного нетрадиционном стиле. Original FFX logo.jpg|Первоначальный логотип, показанный в трейлере на Square Millennium Event. На нём можно разглядеть лицо Юны в анфас и воздушный корабль на фоне. FFX_Logo_Without_Text.jpg|Логотип без текста. Final Fantasy X Logo (Sketch 2).jpg|Наброски логотипа, выполненный Ёситакой Амано. Final Fantasy X Logo.jpg|Чёрно-белый вариант логотипа Final Fantasy X. Final Fantasy X Logo (Unpublished).jpg|Альтернативный вариант логотипа Final Fantasy X'. Final Fantasy X Logo (Sketch).jpg|Набросок логотипа. FFX_HD_Remaster_Logo.png|''HD Remaster'' версия. ''Final Fantasy XI'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XI''. Логотип Final Fantasy XI изображает большое войско, скорее всего времён Войны Кристаллов. В центе изображено пять воинов, каждый из которых представляет собой одну из рас в игре. ''Final Fantasy XII'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XII''. На логопите Final Fantasy XII изображён судья Габрант в синих и персиковых цветах, с мазком краски справа. В Dissidia Габрант повторяет эту позу в EX Burst. Также можно разглядеть подпись Амано в левой нижней части. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XIII''. Логотип Final Fantasy XIII изображает падающий Кокон, с кристаллизующимися Фэнг, Ваниль и Рагнарком. Кристаллический столб, поддерживающий Кокон, повторяет форму кулона Сэры. Это первый раз, когда название игры не на белом фоне, а на самом логотипе. FFXIII Logo Art.jpg|Изображение с логотипа без текста. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XIV''. На логотипе Final Fantasy XIV изображена группа из четырнадцати воинов, как мужчин, так и женщин, вооруженных различными видами оружия. Цветовая гамма в основном оранжевая, голубая и бирюзовая. FFXIV logo.png|Изображение с логотипа без текста. ''Final Fantasy XV'' right|200px На логотипе Final Fantasy XV изображена Оракул - целительница, поддерживающая равновесие в мире Эос, - спящая, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Позади нее расположена сфера, символизирующая солнце или луну, а слева - огромное крыло. Силуэт логотипа задуман так, чтобы напоминать закрытый глаз, что является отсылкой к главной музыкальной теме игры "Somnus".Final Fantasy Versus XIII – all the details so far опубликовано на Gematsu Текст прописан цветом, соответствующим основному цвету изображения, а именно в различных оттенках сине-стального, переходящего в черный, что отражает довольно мрачный настрой игры. Из сцены после титров становится понятно, что Оракулом на логотипе была Лунафрейя Нокс Флёре. Затем логотип изменяется, и рядом с ней появляется Ноктис Люцис Кэлум, облаченный в королевское одеяние, что отражает финал Final Fantasy XV. В королевское одеяние Ноктиса входит широкий плащ, который появляется позади Лунафрейи, прорисованный тем же цветом, что и она: сине-стальные оттенки внутри силуэта, черный цвет на выделяющихся деталях одежды. Обновленный логотип заменяет стартовый на титульном экране. В Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-, форма Богини/Королевы скверны" Лунафрейи напоминает ее изображение на логотипе игры. Режиссер Хадзиме Табата хотел, чтобы последний кадр игры наложился на логотип. Актер, озвучивший Ноктиса, Тацухиса Сузуки, хотел, чтобы Ноктис был включен в логотип, и Табата выполнил его желание. Когда Ёситака Амано нарисовал новый логотип, Табата был восхищен тем, как ожила финальная сцена.Final Fantasy XV Ultimania Scenario Side translations опубликовано на The Lifestream Если игрок выберет в титульном меню опцию просмотра титров, которая становится доступна после завершения игры, в конце титров также будет показан обновленный логотип. Разработчики долго обсуждали с Ёситакой Амано, как сделать так, чтобы новый логотип и видио хорошо сочетались. Команда хотела, чтобы новый логотип отражал проделанную ими работу, чтобы он стал символом нового приключения, поскольку с объявления о Final Fantasy Versus XIII прошло уже десять лет, и они хотели красиво продемонстрировать изменения.The past, present and future of Final Fantasy 15 опубликовано на Eurogamer Оригинальный логотип Final Fantasy Versus XIII идентичен стартовому логотипу Final Fantasy XV, за исключением текста и цвета: для него были выбраны оттенки синего от светлого до темного.16 More Things We Learned About Final Fantasy 15 опубликовано на Gamespot Первой реакцией Амано на доработанный логотип Final Fantasy XV стало: "Оу, наконец-то его довели до ума". Более юмористическое изображение логотипа использовано для рекламы Final Fantasy XV и "Nissin Cup Noodle", реально существующей марки лапши в стаканчиках, которая также является одним из доступных в игре блюд. На измененном логотипе кристальную сферу за Оракулом заменяет большой чайник, и которого вырывается пар, а сама Оракул собирается есть лапшу в стаканчике, не изменяя позы.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCU1bVzYAnQ Versus logo.png|Оригинальный дизайн логотипа. FFVXIII_Logo_Image.png|Оригинальный логотип. Спин-офф и сиквелы ''Final Fantasy Adventure'' FFA_Japanese_Cover.jpg|Логотип Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden. 345px-FFA_Adventure_Logo.jpg|Логотип Final Fantasy Adventure, где "T" заменили на меч. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years''. Логотип Final Fantasy IV: The After Years изображает две Луны, с одной больше другой. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' На логотипе Final Fantasy X-2 изображены Юна, Рикку и Пэйн, которые раскрашены в похожие цвета с логотипа предыдущей игры. Так совпало, что шарф Рикку имеет такой же цвет как и в игре. Подпись Амано видна под правой ногой Пэйн. Логотип японского эксклюзивного издания International + Last Mission отличается добавленным текстом под название игры. FFX-2logo.jpg|''Final Fantasy X-2''. X-2_international_logo.gif|''Final Fantasy X-2'' International + Last Mission''. ''Final Fantasy Tactics'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Tactics''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Tactics изображена группа солдат, включая Чёрного мага, Ниндзя и Рыцаря. Шрифт поменяли на тот, который использовали в ранних американских локализациях, только теперь "T" не меняли на меч. С этих пор этот шрифт стал официальным для игр из серии Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' right|200px|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Tactics Advance изображён judgemaster (скорее всего Сид Рэнделл) на своём чокобо. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' right|200px|thumb|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest''. Логотип Final Fantasy Mystic Quest представляет собой название игры, написанное золотыми буквами. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' right|200px|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light''. Логотип Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light также не имеет ничего, кроме названия игры, написанного золотыми буквами. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi'' Логотип Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi изображает Воина Света и Воина Тьмы. Final_Fantasy_Legends_Logo.png|Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Final_fantasy_dimensions_logo.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions Другие серии 20-ая годовщина Final Fantasy На логотипе 20 годовщины Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary) Амано изобразил принцессу Сару на Кристалле. Также предпалогалось создать логотип либо с Воином Света, либо с Бомбой. 20th Anni logo.jpg|Логотип Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary. 20th Anniversary Sketches 1.jpg|Наброски логотипа. 20th Anniversary Sketches 2.jpg|Наброски логотипа. ''Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' Логотип Dissidia Final Fantasy, нарисованный Амано, изображает Хаоса и Космос друг на против друга. Подпись Амано можно разглядеть в правом нижнем углу. ''Dissidia 012 -Final Fantasy-'' 200px|right|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy''. Логотип Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy похож на оригинальный, только Хаос и Космос поменяли местами. Также сменилась цветовая гамма. Подпись Амано находиться на том же месте что и раньше, но на этот раз у конца платья Космос. ''Final Fantasy, 20th Anniversary Edition'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy''. К двадцатой годовщине Final Fantasy Амано перерисовал логотип Final Fantasy. На нём по-прежнему изображён Воин Света, но теперь он больше повёрнут лицом к зрителю. ''Final Fantasy II, 20th Anniversary Edition'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy II''. К двадцатой годовщине Final Fantasy был перерисован также логотип Final Fantasy II. Как и раньше на нём изображён Император, но теперь он смотрит прямо на зрителя. ''Final Fantasy IV, 20th Anniversary Edition'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy IV''. Перерисовали логотип и к Final Fantasy IV. На этот раз на нём Амано изобразил Голбеза. 25-ая годовщина Final Fantasy 200px|right|''Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary''. На логотипе 25-ой годовщины Final Fantasy изображён Мугл, нарисованный Амано, сидящий на троне в виде чаши. Название окрашено в чёрно-золотой градиент, в то время как "25th" в красный градиент. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Логотип Theatrhythm Final Fantasy является искажённой версией логотипа Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Компиляция Final Fantasy VII'' right|200px|''Компиляция Final Fantasy VII''. Логотип Компиляции Final Fantasy VII повторяет логотип Final Fantasy VII. Отличается тем, что убрали название игры, а вместо него на Метеоре написали "Compilation of Final Fantasy VII". ''10 годовщина Final Fantasy VII'' right|200px|''Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary''. Логотип был использован в 2007 годы, во время празднования 10 годовщины Final Fantasy VII. На нём изображены Клауд Страйф, Зак Фэйр и Сефирот. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''. На логотипе Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children изображены руины Мидгара, которые принимают вид как на логотипе оригинальной Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete''. Такой же логотип как и в Advent Children, но только с тёмно-синей полоской с надписью "COMPLETE" под оригинальным названием. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' 200px|right|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Логотип Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- изображает двух главных героев, стоящих спиной к спине. Кто именно изображен, будет зависеть от того, откуда скачивали игру. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' right|200px|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Логотип Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- изображает название, на фоне облачного неба. Голубое небо символизирует Зака Фэйра, главного героя игры; белое перо символизирует Ангила Хьюли, наставника Зака; вода символизирует Аэрис Гейнсборо, девушку, в которую влюблён Зак''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 10th Ultimania''. Square Enix. 2007. ISBN 978-4757521261. В Северной Америке обложка игра была сделана под стиль логотипа. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' 200px|right|''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. На логотипе Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- изображён Цербер, один из пистолетов Винсента Валентайна. ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'' 200px|right|''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-''. Логотип OVA Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- имеет надпись "Last Order", которая имеет схожий стиль с логотипом Final Fantasy IX. Полоску с градиентом ранее использовали в ремейках Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy II. ''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding'' 200px|right|''[[Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding.]] Логотип ''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding использует схожий стиль написания названия с Final Fantasy VII. Нижняя часть использует такой стиль, чтобы подчеркнуть спортивное направление игры. Дополнения к Final Fantasy XI Если игра лицензионная, то на экране входа в игру будет отображаться логотип данного дополнения. FFXI Rise of the Zilart Logo.png|''Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart. FFIXcop-logo.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia. Final Fantasy XI – Treasures of Aht Urhgan Logo.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan. FFXI Wings of the Goddess Logo.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess. FFXI_A_Crystalline_Prophecy_Logo.png|Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing. FFXI_A_Moogle_d'Etat_Logo.png|Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses. A_Shantotto_Ascension.png|Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension - The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born. Vision_of_Abyssea.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Vision of Abyssea. Scars_of_Abyssea.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Scars of Abyssea. Heroes_of_Abyssea.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Heroes of Abyssea. FFXI Seekers of Adoulin.jpg|Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy На логотипе Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy изображена богиня с крыльями, носящая множество слоёв одежды. В нижней части логотипа расположен хрустальный шар, рядом с которым находиться подпись Амано. ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Type-0''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Type-0 изображены две богини с хрустальным шаром. Кандзи 零式 (reishiki, Type-0) было написано Yusuke NaoraType-0 update. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XIII-2''. На логотипе Final Fantasy XIII-2 Амано изобразил Лайтнинг в броне и её врага Каиаса Баллада. Подпись Амано видна под Лайтнинг. Если верить интервью Исаму Камикокурио о разработке игры, розовый и фиолетовый цвета были выбраны, потому что создатели считали, что в игре много этих цветов.http://www.gamespot.com/news/final-fantasy-xiii-2-roundtable-art-and-music-6345473 ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' 200px|right|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII''. Логотип Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII отличается от остальных логотипов Final Fantasy и логотипов Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy новым шрифтом текста. На нем изображен кристалл и текст выполнен в таком же стиле. Finest Fantasy Advance right Логотип Finest Fantasy for Advance(справа) представляет собой простое чёрно-белое изображение с названием серии. FFI-II_Dawn_of_Souls_logo.jpg|Логотип Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, соединивший в себе логотипы Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy II. FFIV Advance Logo.jpg|Логотип Final Fantasy IV Advance. FFV Advance Logo.gif|Основной цвет логотипа немного изменили. Теперь он более тёмный. FFVI Advance Logo.jpg|Логотип Final Fantasy VI Advance. Ivalice Alliance 200px|right|Ivalice Alliance. На логотипе Ivalice Alliance изображён меч с тринадцатью знаками Зодиака. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' На логотипе Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings изображён воздушный корабль Галбана летящий по небу. Логотип разработал Исаму Камикокурио. ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions изображены две противоборствующие стороны. Туда входят, Маг Времени, Драгун, Белый Маг, Луковый рыцарь и Чокобо. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift изображён Судья с Гримуарами. ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System'' Логотип Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System имеет простую надпись под название Final Fantasy XII. ''Crystal Defenders'' right|200px|''Crystal Defenders''. На логотипе Crystal Defenders изображён Кристалл персиково-голубого цвета, с красным отблеском на названии игры. ''Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm'' right|200px|''Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm''. Логотип Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm похож на предыдущий, но только название написано в другом стиле. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles На логотипе ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles изображено дерево Мирра. Буква "C" имеет форму полумесяца. Позднее это станет одним из повторяющихся элементов серииs Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' На логотипе Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates название игры выполнено красным цветом. Буква R'' в слове ''Ring немного удлинена. Также на логотипе изображены близнецы Юри(слева) и Шелинка(справа). ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King присутствуют силуэты Короля Лео и королевства Падарак. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time''. На логотипе Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time изображена кошка, которую Шерлотта использует в качестве замены Кристалла. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' right|200px|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord''. The logo of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord is a stylized font with many angled letters and serifs, written in a gradient from pale pink deep purple. The image behind the title also uses various pinks and purples. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' Ffcccb_logo.jpg|Логотип Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers использует стиль всех предыдущих логотипов Crystal Chronicles из серии Final Fantasy. Название игры написано крупным шрифтом. В основном используются желтые и синие цвета. The_Crystal_Bearers_First_Logo.jpg|Неиспользованный логотип, созданный на ранних стадиях. Коллекции игр right|200px ''Final Fantasy I-II'' Логотип Final Fantasy I-II использует простую надпись, но только вместо шрифта чёрного цвета, синий. ''Final Fantasy Origins'' right|200px Особенность логотипа Final Fantasy Origins заключается в том, что линия подчёркивающая название, переливается в красных и синих цветах. ''Final Fantasy I & II Dawn of Souls'' Логотип Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls включает в себя оригинальные логотипы Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy II, которые расположены по разные стороны. Посредине находить надпись Dawn of Souls, а на фоне изображён Кристалл. ''Final Fantasy Collection'' [[Файл:FF_COLLECTIONS_logo.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Логотип Final Fantasy Collection.]] Логотип Final Fantasy Collection представляет из себя стандартную надпись Final Fantasy, со словом "Collection" под ней. ''Final Fantasy Chronicles'' right|200px Логотип Final Fantasy Chronicles соединяет в себе название серии и слово "Chronicles". ''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection'' right|200px Логотип Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection использует название игры и надпись "The Complete Collections" под ней. Также отсутствует фоновое изображение. ''Final Fantasy Anthology'' right|200px Логотип Final Fantasy Anthology написан буквами бронзового цвета, вместо чёрного, которые вдобавок объёмные. Другие Chocobo_Tales_Logo.png|''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. FFFChocoDungeonLogo.png|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. FFULogo.jpg|Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Fortress_-_Logo.jpg|Fortress. TSWlogo.jpg|Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' Интересные факты *Подпись Ёситака Амано присутствует на логотипах Final Fantasy X, X-2, XII, XIII-2, Dissidia, Dissidia 012 и Fabula Nova Crystallis. *Меч, который заменяет букву "T" в североамериканской локализации Final Fantasy IV (которая там называлась Final Fantasy II), присутствует также на логотипе Final Fantasy Adventure. Ссылки en:Logos of Final Fantasy es:Logos de Final Fantasy Категория:Разное Категория:Final Fantasy